cosmic_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Qu Yong
Qu Yong, also known as the First, as well as 0RES I, is a warrior and master of telekinesis. 'Appearance' Qu Yong has tan, rather wide eyes, and red hair with a slight tint of purple/magenta that goes to varying lengths: From the middle of his neck to his shoulder blades. Most of his hair is swept to the right and doesn’t seem to be affected by normal wind. Normal, that is. His eyebrows have a prominent arch and usually support his expression, a calm, smiling one. He has moderately tanned skin with a slight yellow tinge, though his original complexion was rather pale. What bangs he has are usually brushed to either side of his face. He has a fit build, and appears 18-20. He's about six feet tall. 'Outfit' He usually wears different types of Chinese clothing, though he leans towards dark colors. He has a tan scarf, almost similar to the shade of his eyes, which he commonly wraps around his neck and shoulders loosely. It is a special possession of his, by some chance. As shown from his infobox picture, he is wearing a light blue-gray tunic with a gray robe, his scarf draped over his shoulders casually. When he's fighting, he tends to tighten the scarf and render it untouchable through his telekinesis so it doesn't wave around or budge. 'Personality' He is the kind of person who gives off a gentle yet also a majestic feel, at the same time. He is the ideal role model for young ones, which ties in to his caring for many of those deserving/in need of need, especially younglings. Not just to children, he is very polite and cordial to most others who he has not deemed as unworthy of such an attitude; in addition, he will help good people who seek his help. He is highly intellectual, likely bordering on genius, able to set down many tactical strategies on his own, and analyze situations quickly. Not just in the ways of a warrior, he has many model characteristics that have imprinted upon him, and that he hopes to imprint upon others, including modesty, kindness, respect, discipline, integrity, et cetera. This makes him a teacher in the eyes of many others who seek tutelage. He is a strategist, who will adjust to the situation as it fits. Though it may not be expected, his talents are often amplified and even clearer when he works with others. He will try to hold strong in the worst of times. This is due to secret imprints he has had from a harsh past—he tries to be tolerant of others as much as possible. In the past, he tried to be immune to harm by changing himself, and though he no longer believes in having to change for others against one’s own will, he still tries to protect himself from harm and pain, and coincidentally, those who he cares about. He believes that strength is not just in power, but also in how one can influence those around themselves, and the setting around them—up to the world. He prefers to negotiate rather than fight, but will see the need to do so in some circumstances. In similar situations, he also will show an explosive wrath, as even the most gentle of people possess a temper. When that wrath does come out…whoever invoked it had better watch out. Despite seemingly friendly, he is actually hard to get close to, unless he sees reason to be able to trust. To the few that he is protective of, he will risk and give up his life for them. For a just cause, he will defend and fight for it to the death. He is highly aware of how close death is to him and other beings (not immortal, that is), a concept he has honed from (VII)’s teachings, and as such, thinks that this only emphasizes how one should live as a good person. Unfortunately, it also hones a willingness to accept death around him, leading to him being rather nonchalant when death occurs; and if he is in a situation where he sees that only death is possible, he will not fight to change the odds. His paranoia is perhaps what earns his distance form others; on the other hand, a willingness to accept death, perhaps, is one of his biggest weaknesses, as a warrior who needs to go against death. He prefers not to fight, and even if he will, he commonly only goes on the defense for such an opponent, until the other proves to be an enemy, where his offensive powers will be used relentlessly. Otherwise, as the saying goes, the best offense is a good defense. 'Habits' 'Voice and Speech Patterns' 'Powers/Abilities' He is considered a master at telekinesis, even one of the best, though he would never admit it. In truth, he is extremely adept at the power, developing an array of subcategories within the power itself that allow him to boost his movements in battle (including teleportation and flight, both to an extent and a short period of time/uses). However, he hates having to go onto the offense, mostly sticking to the defense when it comes to using his skills and powers. Of his most powerful techniques are telekinetic force manipulation and force field projection; when the latter doesn’t work, he uses the first. As such, two of his signature strategies are just 1) blocking the opponent or 2) repelling the opponent backwards. He can speak through telepathy at will, like all the 0RES and related characters. *Tactile Telekinesis 'Affiliations' Wei Sheng Wu Han Student of his, <3 Galaxian TBD Ernesto Friends; TBD 'Battle Statistics' Tier: Origin: Name: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Durability Levels: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment/Utilities: Intelligence: Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Level' He's very high-tier, though it's unseen at this time how he compares to his other gang members. He's very OP, however, and he's unkillable by anyone except...some, perhaps. 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD How he was born into this world was unknown, but he doesn’t know his birth parents. Instead, from where he could remember, he was part of an experiment with various other kids. Once the experiment was closed, he was let back into society (at an undetermined but young age). Unfortunately, it was the beginning of a rough childhood. At a certain point, he had taught himself to be harsh to others as his way to protect himself—but it didn’t work. He was brought out of both rough childhood and attitude by a respectable person. With this person, he learned about morals and respect. Then, gradually, he began to develop the personality that he has now—along with respect for his caretaker. He was the first experiment subject found by that person, and considered the other’s official disciple, as well as the most normal. He was then trained as a warrior, teamed with the other experiment subjects who were found. 'Status' Alive and well! He might not be the most active right now, but we'll see! 'Other' 'Gallery' Black_and_White_Lineart_-_Copy_-_Copy_-_Copy.png Category:OCs Category:Fantasy Forms Category:General Personas Category:Gang/Consociation/Cohort Members Category:Males Category:He/him Category:Immortals Category:Alive (in GGaD) Category:Chaotic Good